1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of generating three-dimensional (3D) graphic compression data, and an apparatus to perform the method, and a method of recovering 3D graphic compression data, and an apparatus to perform the method, and, more particularly, to a method of generating 3D graphic compression data, and an apparatus to perform the method, and a method of recovering 3D graphic compression data, and an apparatus to perform the method, in a mobile environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
The current state of the evolution of mobile devices allows some services, such as 3D games, 3D avatars, or 3D shopping, which were previously considered to be impossible or impractical in a mobile environment, to be provided. As a result, such services have been recognized as new business models to be used in mobile communications or content providers.
However, the mobile devices are limited in terms of computational complexity and power consumption, and a bandwidth of a wireless network is also limited. Thus, an efficient method of representing and compressing 3D graphic data is needed to overcome these limitations in a mobile environment.